Debbie Dingle
Debbie Dingle (formerly Jones) is a character in Emmerdale having first appeared in Episode 3337 (24th December 2002). She became a regular in 2003 and in 2004 became pregnant by Andy Sugden. Debbie is the daughter of Cain Dingle and his cousin Charity Dingle who had a brief fling in 1989. She is currently single after splitting from Cameron Murray and then Dominic Andrews and Ross Barton. Due to her tough life, Debbie has become quite a bitter woman and has bitchy tendencies, even dabbling in the wrong side of the law. Debbie left the village in Episode 7388 (1st January 2016) but returned in Episode 7730/7731 (24th January 2017). Debbie is played by Charley Webb. Biography Backstory- Born on the 25th October 1989 to teenage parents, Cain and Charity Dingle. Debbie was previously known to have been given away by her mother Charity who was 13 at the time, to Pat Jones. Pat became ill, meaning Debbie had to be moved to a new home and resided with her new foster parents Paddy and Emily Kirk, in Emmerdale Village. 2002- 2013 Debbie Jones arrived in Emmerdale in 2002 to stay with Paddy and Emily. Debbie shows Sam Dingle a photo of her biological mother and he recognises her as Charity Tate, Sam's cousin, meaning Debbie and Sam are related. Debbie and Charity meet as she gets close to her stepfather Chris Tate. Debbie soon finds out her real dad is Cain and Chris is sidelined so decides not to adopt Debbie. In 2012 she saw herself as a bit of a gangster and ran her so called "business empire" from Emmerdale Haulage. She also romanced Cameron Murray, which ended in the Woolpack siege after Debbie discovered Cameron was a murderer. 2012-2015 2016/2017- Debbie left Emmerdale on New Years Day 2016 for an extended break after breaking up with Ross. Ross chased the taxi down the road to try and get her to stay but the taxi drove off into the night. She settled in France. In January 2017, Debbie stole a car and headed back towards England. Following her return to the village she struggled with Sarah's illness and a relationship with Joseph Tate. She left the village again in August 2019 and moved to Scottland with Jack. Memorable info Full Name: Deborah Dingle (previously Jones, her adopted name) Birthday: 26th October 1989 Debbie was concieved on the top of Almscliff Crag, North Rigton, Yorkshire. Family Father Cain Dingle Mother Charity Dingle Siblings Kyle Wyatt (half, same father), Noah Dingle (half, same mother), Moses Dingle (half, same mother) Isaac Dingle (2017) (Half, same father) Ryan Stocks (same mother) Grandfathers Zak Dingle,' 'Obadiah Dingle Grandmothers Faith Dingle, Kathleen Dingle Children Sarah Sugden Jnr (2005), Jack Sugden II (2012) See also *Debbie Dingle - list of appearances *Dingle Family Tree Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2002. Category:Dingle family. Category:Adoptees. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Taxi drivers. Category:Mechanics. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:1989 births. Category:Residents of Tug Ghyl. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:2015 marriages. Category:Villains. Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters. Category:Characters last seen in 2019